


no good without you

by stylinshaw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan turns into 2009!Dan when he's drunk. </p>
<p>Based on <a href="http://makehmatsuoka.tumblr.com/post/126469368220/headcanon-when-dan-is-really-drunk-he-forgets">this</a> adorable piece of fanart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	no good without you

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was based on fanart by [makehmatsuoka](http://makehmatsuoka.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! :) Sorry I've been MIA- writer's block is my only answer to that D:
> 
> title - doubt by twenty one pilots
> 
> disclaimer - not my boys!

“Oh my God.”

The words are quiet against the pounding bass of the music being played by the club DJ. Phil turns around to be met with the sight of his husband, staring at him with wide eyes.

“I love your videos,” Dan blurts out, before going scarlet. “Sorry, I mean- I’m a huge fan, and-“

“-Dan, are you drunk already?” Phil asks, taking in Dan’s mussed hair and flushed cheeks, visible even in the dim lighting.

“How do you-“ Dan sputters. “How do you know my _name?”_

Phil almost laughs, because the sight of his normally cool, confident Dan this flustered is kind of adorable.

“We’re literally married, Dan,” he says anyway. “Have been for a while, now.”

_“What?”_ Dan screeches. Phil lets out a small chuckle.

“How did someone like _me_ land someone like you?” Dan asks in wonderment, a note of doubt coloring his tone. Phil’s reminded of how insecure Dan used to be, and he places his hand over Dan’s gently.

“We’re both incredibly lucky to have each other, Bear,” he says gently. He looks down at Dan’s hand, at the silver band circling the brunette’s finger. When he looks up again, Dan looks slightly overwhelmed, staring down at their hands.

“I can’t believe I’m married to _you,_ ” Dan breathes. Phil feels his hand trembling beneath his. “Did I win the lottery or something?”

Phil is shocked into letting out an honest laugh as he files this quote of Dan’s away into his memory for safekeeping.

“No, love, if anything, _I_ probably did,” Phil admits. Dan blushes in a way he hasn’t in a very long time.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Dan says shyly, and what can Phil do other than accept?

*

“I said _none_ of those things,” Dan says haughtily, and also a little groggily, considering the fact that they’re both tangled up in bed. “You’re full of _lies,_ Phil Lester.”

“Hey, I’m just repeating what _you_ told me,” Phil answers, turning in towards Dan’s chest. “What was it you said? _Phil, did I win the lottery? How did I get so-“_

“Shut up!” Dan exclaims, shoving at Phil playfully. There’s a lull in their conversation, air filled with the noises of Dan’s hand scratching in Phil’s hair.

“It’s true, though,” Dan says after a while, breaking the silence. Phil angles his head upwards, looking at Dan confusedly. 

“What?” he asks.

“Everything I said last night,” Dan replies. “I don’t even know what exactly I said, but it’s true. In any case, I probably did win some kind of lottery to end up with you.”

Phil goes a dark pink at Dan’s earnest words, blush trailing down from the tips of his ears well into his neck. “Stop it,” he murmurs, but he loops his arms around Dan’s neck and hauls him in for a kiss anyway.

“Lottery didn’t rid you of your morning breath, though,” Dan comments, when they pull apart.

“Bugger off,” Phil shoots back, affronted. “You know you love me.”

“I really do,” Dan responds quietly. Phil glances towards his bedside table, sees their wedding rings glint in the sliver of sunlight entering their room from a crack in the curtains.

He smiles as he melts into Dan’s embrace. He can’t quite believe he’s married this man, either.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [blog](http://altphan.tumblr.com) for d&p i regularly use now! feel free to talk to me anytime :D 
> 
> comments/kudos are LOVE! thank you for reading, and hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
